The Voice (Season 34):
The thirty-fourth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 21, 2028 on NBC. Pharrell Williams returned as well as Adam, Alicia, and Blake. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Pharrell Williams, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: James Valentine for Team Adam, Brockhampton for Team Pharrell, Beyonce for Team Alicia, and Luke Bryan for Team Blake. Gwen Stefani was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 23-25, 2027, began airing when the season premiered on February 21, 2028. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 21)' 'Episode 2 (February 22)' 'Episode 3 (February 28)' 'Episode 4 (March 1)' 'Episode 5 (March 7)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 10, 11, 17, & 18. Season thirty-four's battle round advisors are James Valentine for Team Adam, Brockhampton for Team Pharrell, Beyonce for Team Alicia, and Luke Bryan for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 34. For the knockouts, Gwen Stefani was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 28 & 29. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 3, 4, & 5) The Live Playoffs will air on April 3, 4, & 5, 2028 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received